The Aftermath
by MysticalStrawberry
Summary: Kurama determines to forget about Hiei after the last time they met up. Unfortunately, he stumbles upon Hiei in a situation too interesting to ignore.


Hiei was sorely frustrated. He had managed to make Kurama think he was sexually incapable… he had lost the Demon World Tournament over nothing… Mukuro had scolded him soundly for his failure. Hiei had had nothing to say to her. It wasn't exactly like he could explain why he lost… Flashes of memory came back to him, of a pale white demon with red hair lying on a bed, cheeks flushed and sweating, staring at Hiei, begging him with his eyes to come over and make everything feel better…

Hiei felt his pants tighten and he scowled, hunching over. Damn that fox for tempting him. He had weakened him, and then when Hiei had realized he didn't know what he was supposed to do, the fox had practically ripped him apart with angry words. Hiei knew what to do now… He could probably do a lot better this time… But he knew the fox demon would most likely never let him try again. He ran a hand over the bulge in his pants, pursing his lips. He could go see the fox, and test his reaction…

Or he could stay far far away. He liked that option more. Becoming plant food was never a way Hiei wanted to go. He scowled and lay forward on the tree branch, lying down on his stomach. He hoped this was something that would go away on its own. He didn't dare approach Mukuro in this state, or anyone else, for that matter.

Kurama would know how to get rid of this. Hiei thought, remembering how well Kurama knew how to get rid of it. Damn, that fox was too sexy for his own good. Was that one event going to torture Hiei forever? Hiei assumed it was. He could feel his face heating up and his heart racing. Damn that fox for making him feel like this.

Kurama didn't get many days off. That's why they were so nice when they came around. Kurama had claimed this hot spring as his own, and added lots of herbs and flowers to it, making it smell wonderful. It filled the air with a sweet, heady fragrance that Kurama found wonderful, as he slipped down into the water and rested his head on the stones on the edge.

Hiei would say it smelled terrible, and that thought made Kurama smile. The little fire demon had started bathing a lot more since he began working under Mukuro. He wondered if his thoughts on baths and nice smells had changed since then. He smiled wider thinking about the fire demon taking a bath, scowling obviously under the directions from Mukuro to wash everywhere. The smile faded from Kurama's face. Why was I thinking about Hiei again? Kurama wondered, staring up at the sky. He had thought that after that utterly and completely disastrous one night stand they'd had, that that would be the end of Kurama's fascination with the angry koorime.

Apparently not. To be quite honest, Kurama was still frustrated over that encounter, and that had happened months ago. Even if he hadn't really been in heat, the situation had been enough to infuriate him. He gently spun a rose petal that was floating on the surface of the water with his finger. The right combination of herbs had him mimicking well the throes of a mating desire…

And the Fire Demon had responded to that, no questions asked, and he'd been doing so well until they'd moved past foreplay and into the meat of the encounter. Kurama remembered Hiei's talented sucking and licking as he'd moved himself up and down Kurama's body. They had been off to a wonderful start… Until Kurama had decided to ruin it by instructing Hiei on what to do next. Kurama should have put more thought to the fact that it was Hiei's first time, but he expected Hiei to be a bit faster on the uptake than that. He was so clever in battle… why not bed, too?

He'd had quite a bit of experience as Youko, and he knew what to do for a situation like that. If only he could have made Hiei go into heat instead, Kurama mused. That would have been a situation that would have left no one unsatisfied.

Suddenly, Kurama heard a sound behind him that sounded like a sack of potatoes falling to the ground from a great height. He turned and saw Hiei lying on the ground. He looked kind of dead. Kurama hesitantly called out to the demon. "Hiei! Are you wounded?"

He got no response. Kurama grabbed a towel, wrapping it around himself, wondering for a moment why he bothered, before walking over to the koorime, rolling him over onto his back. "Hiei, are you alright? You don't seem wounded…" he noted the flushed cheeks and the awkward breathing. Hiei opened his eyes halfway, looking weak and hungry. Kurama felt his towel turn into a tent and he frowned, shifting awkwardly to hide his growing problem. "Hiei, if you're trying to trick me, it won't work." Kurama said. Hiei looked up at Kurama, his eyes were glossy but burning, as he ran his hand up the fox's leg. Kurama jerked before backing away.

"Kurama," Hiei said.

Kurama suddenly thought a moment. This was actually the opportunity he was looking for. So why was he suddenly trying to avoid it? He stripped the fire demon's clothes off. Hiei took a deep breath and released it, closing his eyes. It seemed that helped him feel a bit better. "Alright, Hiei. I'm going to play along with your little joke, but just know if you're planning on carrying this out as long as you can, that I'm playing pitcher today."

Hiei didn't respond out loud. But his thoughts were so surprising to Kurama that he actually blushed.

"Well, that's… too bad, Hiei. I am a man, and you're going to have to deal with it. As for what a pitcher is, well, you'll learn."

A sharp breeze sent a chill through Kurama, as well as the naked fire demon on the ground. Kurama picked up Hiei, carrying him to the hot spring. The little demon was panting and moving towards Kurama, trying to maximize the amount of contact he could get. Kurama sat him in the water and removed his towel, climbing into the water with him. Hiei stared at Kurama through desperate eyes and Kurama smirked.

"See how it feels now, Hiei?" Kurama leaned forward, sucking gently on the fire demon's neck, eliciting a soft moan of pleasure from the horny fire demon. "That feeling of being tortured?" He lowered his head to Hiei's nipples, running his tongue over them. "You are going to beg for it by the time I'm done with you, Hiei." He teased the nipples until they were hard and then moved his attention down. His hands slid across Hiei's wet abdomen, down onto his thighs, rubbing them tauntingly.

Hiei was breathless, his hands gripping rocks at the pool's edge. He wanted to encourage Kurama, but he couldn't find the breath. He stared down at Kurama as the fox demon took his dick in his hands, rubbing it teasingly.

"I'd blow you but…" Kurama murmured. "The water is stopping that, isn't it?" He wrapped his fingers around the base of it, and tugged at it, causing the fire demon to moan louder. "So cute, Hiei…" he smirked. "I almost remember why I was ever turned on by you in the first place…" he started moving his hand up and down on the fire demon's cock slowly, watching him writhe and pant under him.

Kurama moved him to a more shallow part of the water, sitting him down. "Only because I want to see you panting aloud and begging me to finish you." He placed his hands alongside Hiei's waist and lowered his head to the fire demon's cock. "This is how sex is supposed to go." He took the tip of the fire demon's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. The fire demon responded very positively, and Kurama moved his head up and down on it, a bit slower than the fire demon would have liked.

Kurama kept this up, watching the fire demon nearly melt down from the sensations. He lifted his head up, smirking. "Not gonna beg, huh? That's a bad fire demon." He lowered his head back down onto it, pushing as much of the cock into his mouth as he could, telling himself not to gag. He suddenly sat up before slapping the fire demon's thigh. "Damn you for not begging," Kurama's cheeks were flushed from trying not to gag. He grabbed him again and pumped until the fire demon couldn't hold it back anymore.

Kurama used that semen to lubricate Hiei's dick. "I lied about being pitcher. Next time." He ran his fingers over the fire demon's lubricated member, before sticking a slow finger in his own ass, before adding a second and scissoring. He bit his lip, trying to focus. He inserted a third finger and finished stretching, before he climbed on top of Hiei, straddling him. He took a deep breath, reaching down and taking the fire demon's cock into his hands and positioning it. He slowly let out the breath as he lowered himself onto Hiei's dick, taking it into his body slowly.

The fire demon was moaning softly. When Kurama stopped moving, he opened his eyes and stared intensely at the fox demon. Kurama had his body arched back, adjusting to the pain. His head was at a lovely curve, showing the bright white of his neck and his beautiful red hair was falling down his back. Hiei stared at his face, noting the closed lids and how the fox was biting his lip. Maybe the fox was enjoying this more than he led on. His eyes travelled down to the fox's full erection, quivering there as the fox got adapted to where he was. He reached up slowly, and wrapped his fingers around the base of Kurama's erection.

Kurama seemed to stop all movement entirely, waiting to see what Hiei was going to do. Hiei slowly moved his hand up and down it, and Kurama gave a short, breathy moan. "That's wonderful…" he looked down at Hiei and saw the curious look on the fire demon's face, even in spite of his heat. "You can do that all you want… Faster would be super though," Kurama teased, before rising up off Hiei's member. He took a deep breath and started moving up and down on it slowly. Hiei seemed to speed up his hand motion and move faster.

Kurama kept this up for a few moments, his breath getting faster and faster, unable to control himself. "Hiei, I'm close," Kurama panted. "Are you ready?"

The fire demon shuddered, involuntarily, but nodded, his cheeks bright red. Kurama increased the pace faster and faster until finally he heard the fire demon let out a groan from underneath him, and felt him cumming inside him. Kurama scowled but he wrapped his hands around Hiei's and helped the fire demon stroke him until he came too, and he finally untangled himself from Hiei and sat down in the hot springs, feeling tired and satisfied. His eyelids were so heavy.

Hiei seemed to acknowledge where he was, and he glanced over at Kurama, not sure whether to take off or not. Kurama seemed somewhat satisfied for the moment, before opening his eyes and staring at Hiei. "I want you to know that I'm very angry with you over something and you need to hear this. So stick around."

Hiei didn't remember anything that had elapsed, he just knew he was naked with Kurama and he felt so ridiculously good. They must have had sex again. Now he was hit with a wave of embarrassment. He could barely pay attention to Kurama.

"Hiei, it's absolutely terrible and wrong to come inside someone without asking or being invited," Kurama explained, keeping a cool expression. "You have done it twice now, and I really honestly don't like it. So next time we have sex, ask me before or I will turn you into plant food the moment I'm satisfied, do you understand?"

Hiei was stunned out of words. "What are you talking about..? Yes, I suppose I understand but… next time?"

"Mm-hmm… I think I still have some things to teach you as long as you heed my warning and don't dare try that again without my permission," Kurama said, sounding jovial. "Alright?"

Hiei nodded, surprised. "Yes. I understand."

"Good. Now. I'm going home to spend the rest of my day off lounging." Kurama got out of the hot springs, wrapping a towel around himself. "I imagine I'll see you again, sometime soon." He gathered his clothes and headed back towards Yomi's castle, leaving Hiei to sit in the water and look deeply confused about what had happened that he didn't remember.


End file.
